Before the Dawn
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: What if Rukia hadn't been left? What if Rukia had been with her step brother and Hisana her whole life? Chapter 1- Rukia's first meeting with Renji!


**_"_****_Wake Me Up Inside_****_" _**

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_- _**

**_" You play the role of all you long to be  
But I, I know who you really are" _**

**_-Evanescence _**

**-**

-

-

-

"Lady Kuchiki" Renji greeted her with a bow, the young man was the newest member of the 6th squad under the woman's husband. She wore a long dark violet with pink petals across it like those of cherry blossom tree on the kimono, the layer underneath was black then a white kimono. While the two first layers were tight on her body, the last layer was looser allowing her shoulders to relax a bit more. Her black hair was back in a tight bun with a pair of sliver combs holding it up.

Renji on the other hand had on a classic black over white, soul reaper kimono with his sword on his side as his red hair was tied back. There was nothing besides his red hair that made him stand out. The young man was at least 16 years old while she was in her 30s. The age difference wasn't obvious but either could be the other with a few changes.

She stopped at the young man. She hadn't seen him around the squad building before and faintly smiled, "You can call me Hisana." She offered a hand.

He looked up at her, she had surprised him. He hadn't expected someone like her, of such stature...

She raised an eye brow since he was just starring at her. Then with the small smile she leaned close to his ear, "You're suppose to shake my hand."

"Yes!" He stood up quickly and took her hand in one swift move before giving her hand a gently yet firm shake.

She smiled brightly, "What's your name?"

"I'm Renji Abarai! 19th seat of the 6th squad!" He nearly yelled. A few nearby soul reapers smirked.

"Its nice to meet you Renji, where are you from?"

"The 48th district!" He yelled.

"Where are you living now?"

"In the apartment building on the south side," He answered.

"Thats pretty far away, why didn't you get a place closer by?" Another girl asked.

She was Hisana's younger sister. The short girl wore a black kimono with a white one underneath, a soul reaper uniform. Her hair was up in a bun with a pair of sliver sticks holding it together as her sword was at her side.

He didn't say anything again at first and the younger girl was a bit lost. She raised an eye brow as his eyes drifted down and completely checked her out.

Then she smirked, he noticed this and when she kissed him, he was speechless.

"Rukia!" Hisana yelled at her younger sister.

She looked up, "What? It was just a kiss" She said in her own defense without seeing the big deal.

He slowly touched his lip, trying to figure out if it really had just happened.

Rukia smiled, "I'm 15th seat of this squad, its nice to meet you Renji. Don't cause my brother too much trouble or else you'll have to deal with me."

"Ha! Like you're anything to deal with."

"Oh yeah? Wanna say that again?" She asked.

He opened his mouth, "Its not recommended that you continue speaking" A young man said from behind him.

"Rukia, Hisana, its nice to see you two. My office is this way."

"Its nice to see you too, Byakuya" Hisana said and followed him into his office.

He looked back at Byakuya and realized that he had just gotten on the wrong side of his captain. The young Kuichiki heir, a black haired-green eyed boy wore his own dark blue kimono as he gave Renji the same look his father had when he closed the office door.

"Renji, you're dead" Kira whispered to his still frozen friend.

The man had been frozen in place by the kiss then when he relaxed, Byakuya gave him a death threat without saying the words...

Yup, he was screwed at this point.

-

-

* * *

**Yeah, I don't own Bleach otherwise Rukia would've been sleeping in Ichigo's bed! lol i'm jking. Anyways, I hope y'all caught the problem with this, cause theres a big difference between Renji's first meeting with Rukia in the manga and his first meeting with her in here. If you figure it out, tell me!**

**Please comment!**

**-Alex **


End file.
